Hello
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Dia menunggu penuh kesabaran. Menunggu sampai hujan itu turun dengan derasnya, Bagaimana dengan keduanya? Apa mereka bisa bertemu? Fic untuk event: acara menikmati teh (tea time). #48


**Summary:** Dia selalu menunggu. Semakin dia menunggu, dia telah dapatkan hasilnya. Terasa menunggu betul-betul perlu kesabaran.

* * *

**Hello**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC mungkin ditulis di sini, deskripsi seadanya. Dalam tema cinta pada pasangan (menunggu penuh sabar). Motto Kebebasan tanpa Kebablasan.

**Fic buat event: Acara menikmati teh (tea time)**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

Awal musim dingin memang cocok untuk kencan. Tapi, buat seorang pemuda ini bagaimana, ya? Menunggu seseorang paling dia sayang di musim semi tentunya. Musim yang mulai bermekaran menampilkan sang keindahan seperti bunga-bunga dan padang rumput nan hijau. Di sinilah dia menunggu, pemuda memiliki rambut seperti cahaya matahari. Iris kedua mata seperti langit terang. Di depan gerbang keluarga kedua terbesar di Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto namanya, mengambil telepon genggam di saku celananya dan menekan nomor seseorang paling di sayanginya. Dia mendekatkan telepon genggam ke telinga kanan, mendengar siapa mengangkatnya. Tidak diangkat dan dia terasa lemas.

Ditatap gerbang keluarga Hyuuga menunggu seseorang keluar dari gerbang tersebut. Dia mengangkat telepon genggam dan membuat pesan untuk seseorang.

_Apa kamu sudah makan?_

Hanya pesan itu menandakan dia khawatir pada seorang di dalam rumah itu. Sejak tidak diizinkan keluar dari rumah oleh ayahnya, Naruto selalu mengawasi gerak gerik kemunculan rumah tersebut. Tentulah karena perasaan laki-laki kepada gadis itu.

Naruto mengirim pesan tersebut, menaruh kembali telepon genggam ke saku celananya. Tidak mau berlama-lama menunggu, Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatap gerbang tersebut, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda darinya. Akhirnya dia berlalu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian, muncullah sosok gadis membuka pintu sambil memegang telepon genggam. Gadis berambut panjang mengawasi sekitarnya, mengetahui apakah dia ada di tempat itu. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata merasa sedih, dia menunduk dalam diam. Hinata pun pergi ke arah berbeda. Arah berbeda dari Naruto.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto kembali dan khawatir lagi. Rasa khawatirnya benar-benar akut kalau berurusan dengan gadisnya. Dia kembali berjalan di depan gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Ingin sekali mengetahui apakah gadisnya sudah ada di sana. Ternyata tidak. Naruto berbalik kembali dan tidak berbalik melihat arah di mana Hinata pergi.

Sudah sore, tapi terasa dinginnya cuaca. Gadis duduk termenung di taman Konoha. Dia menggenggam erat telepon tersebut, menekan di dadanya. Sudah berapa lama dia di sini, sudah lebih dari dua jam. Menunggu dan menunggu. Penuh kesabaran.

_Mungkin kamu terlambat. Mungkin kamu lupa mengisi baterai telepon genggammu._

Hinata menghela napas. Pesan diterima dua jam lalu membuatnya berpikir ulang, apa dia sudah makan dan menunggu dirinya juga? Hinata memandang taman sambil menyisir rambutnya ke samping kiri. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Begitu pula Naruto berada di dekat gerbang keluarga Hyuuga secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak ada panggilan untuk dia akhirnya Naruto mengirim pesan untuk Hinata sama seperti dua jam lalu.

_Apa kamu sudah makan? Apa kamu menungguku?_

Sebelum mengirimnya, hujan turus dengan derasnya. Naruto berlari dari tempat bersembunyinya dan mencari tempat berteduh menghindari hujan. Hujan musim semi masih dingin, tidak terasa sudah dua minggu musim dingin telah berakhir.

Dia berhasil dapatkan tempat teduh. Naruto melihat telepon genggamnya, tapi pesan itu tidak ada. Pesan itu dihapus tidak sengaja. Dia benar-benar putus asa.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, dia betul-betul pengecut. Pengecut karena tidak berani. Pengecut sebagai seorang laki-laki. Cinta ini betul-betul rumit bagi dirinya. Dulu dia tidak tahu apa itu cinta sebenarnya, tapi sejak mengenal gadis Hyuuga Hinata, dia tahu apa itu cinta sejati. Cinta tidak mengenal sekitarnya, kalah dari permen.

Sekarang dia betul-betul pengecut, tidak berani mengatakan sesuatu. Malah berdiri di depan gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Sungguh malang dan pengecutnya Uzumaki Naruto ini.

* * *

Kembali sebelum hujan turun, Hinata bangkit dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Tubuhnya kedinginan. Tiba di tengah taman, hujan datang sangat derasnya. Dia basah kuyup, tapi tidak berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Hinata?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda memayungkan Hinata. Takut dia kehujanan dan kedinginan. "Sedang apa kamu di sini, Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke Sakura bertanya kepadanya. Dia memeluk Sakura, Sakura kaget dan bengong. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata dengan tangan bebasnya karena tangan satunya sedang memegang payung berwarna putih bening.

"Sudah, sudah."

* * *

Dan Naruto terus menatap hujan. Dia khawatir, bagaimana jika Hinata membencinya dan menganggapnya pengecut? Masuk ke dalam hujan, tapi berhenti karena sang sahabat muncul tiba-tiba.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut klimis hitam sedang menutup payungnya. Sai tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Melihat Naruto pergi, dia menawarkan payungnya. "Lebih baik kamu pakai payung ini. Takut kamu sakit lagi seperti kemarin."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Sahabat satunya memang betul-betul mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dia mengambil payung berwarna putih bening tersebut dan membukanya. Payung terbuka sempurna. Naruto pun berlari tanpa melirik ke belakang.

Naruto berlari ke arah instingnya. Pikiran dan hati mengarah pada gadis dicintainya. Cinta kepada gadisnya benar-benar menusuk. Tidak mau gadisnya kenapa-kenapa. Tibalah di taman, di sana dia berputar-putar mencari sosok gadis berambut biru panjang.

Langkah-langkah terdengar di kuping Naruto. Dia berbalik badan dan memandang dua orang berjalan ke arahnya. Ada Haruno Sakura dan... Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tersenyum melihat gadis bersurai biru baik-baik saja walaupun dalam keadaan setengah basah.

Kedua iris mata batu _emerald_ melihat Naruto tersenyum, mau tidak mau Sakura tersenyum. Dia tahu siapa ditunggu Hinata, dia adalah Naruto. Pemuda paling ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Lihat siapa datang," ucap Sakura menepuk pergelangan tangan Hinata, Hinata menoleh ke arah jari telunjuk Sakura. Dia kaget dan terpaku. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan pemuda disayanginya. Sudah berapa jam dia menunggu penuh kesabaran dan dia mendapatkan hasilnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Sakura menyerahkan payung putih beningnya kepada Hinata. "Pakailah. Aku bisa berlari."

Sakura pergi dan berlari sambil lambai tangan pada Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakura menghilang di tengah hujan. Tinggal Hinata dan Naruto di taman tersebut bersamaan memegang payung yang sama.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan berhenti. Aroma tanaman, bunga dan pohon diguyur hujan tadi harum di penciuman manusia. Burung-burung berdatangan dan mencari makanan sambil bersuara. Masih terdengar tetesan hujan di sekitar mereka. Awan hitam berubah menjadi putih seputih kapas, memberikan celah untuk menampakkan sang langit. Dan cahaya matahari masuk.

Sinar matahari menyinari keduanya. Bayangan menjejaki kaki mereka seperti cermin. Kedua tersenyum dan menurunkan payung tersebut bersamaan. Mereka beradu pandang. Perak dan biru langit bertatapan. Mereka gugup dan tertawa bersamaan lagi.

"Halo," sapa pemuda berambut kuning keemasan kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Ha-halo," balas Hinata tersenyum juga.

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Sedangkan Hinata menyisir rambutnya ke samping. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan membalas uluran Hinata agar berlari memeluknya. Hinata senang dan berlari memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan. Minta maaf dan berterima kasih.

Mengucapkan salam pada musim semi sesungguhnya di taman rindang ini, tidak ada keraguan pada diri Naruto. Besok menjadi hari di mana dia melamar Hyuuga Hinata. _Hallo, _musim semi.

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Ini fic bertema cinta pada pasangan (pasangan yang menunggu penuh kesabaran kali, ya). Fic buat event: Menikmati teh (tea time). Dengan motto Kebebasan tanpa Kebablasan. Ini fic aneh sekaligus merayakan musim dingin beralih ke musim semi. _Welcome, Spring!_ #plak!

Sunny Blue February

**Date:** Makassar, 20 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading! ^^**


End file.
